1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker for food, such as bar-b-que and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various cooking apparatuses have been developed. See, for example, Ayres, U.S. Pat. No. 34,726; Pinner, U.S. Pat. No. 39,170; Malen, U.S. Pat. No. 434,548; Kubala, U.S. Pat. No. 495,347; Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 1,127,064; Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,490; Conley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,382; True et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,208; Haley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,590; and Holloway, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,803. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.